Crash Bandicoot: Galactica
Crash Bandicoot: Galactica is the newest planned installment, of 2091riveraisrael's future Universal Sentra Crash Bandicoot fan game series, which is also known to have been known to include a new character that was created by Lee Kia, of Deviant Art.com. Characters *'Crash Bandicoot' *'Reese' *'Coco Bandicoot' *'Crunch Bandicoot' *'Dr Neo Cortex' *'Dr N-Gin' *'Empress Galactica' *'Mechanized Death Bandicoot' *'Galactic Menace of War' *'Dingodile' *'Dr N-Tropy' *'Dr Nitrous Brio' *'Master Oxan' *'Koala' *'Unidentified Whale' *'Pinstrip' Gameplay The gameplay of Crash Bandicoot: Galactica is in a free-roaming style, similar to Crash Twinsanity although the linear path based gameplay of the previous installments occasionally reappears. The game's plot is pushed forward by going through levels. Gems littered throughout the levels can be collected to unlock extras such as concept art. Crash is occasionally accompanied by a second character, Reese, as he was in the last 2 games created by Universal Sentra. In some areas of the game, such as the Pits of Falls, Reese will go solo, using a similar spin attack and even his trade mark ground pound, he will mostly be accompanied by Crash Bandicoot, in these similar levels. Another controllable character is Coco Bandicoot, where she fights through the levels, while at the same time gathering gems using spinning ability, and her ability to belly flop. At the very last part of the game, Reese and Crash confront Galactica on her ship. 'Setting' The setting of Crash Bandicoot: Galactica takes place about 5 months following the events of Crash Bandicoot: Motor Racers, that introduced a new alien race and character, that would eventually work along side Dr Neo Cortex. Plot Cortex is shown with a smirk on his face, where he is shown revealing a new type of giant robot called the Mechanized Death Bandicoot, in hopes of eliminating Crash Bandicoot once and for all, he refuses to be questioned by N-Gin, and states that Crash will only be as dimwitted as he always has been, despite N-Gin's rejections and went as far as to calling him a fool. As part of his new plan in order to flush out Crash Bandicoot, Cortex instead of immediately landing the MDB instead has N-Gin fly the newly experimental Space Station Cortex Vortex mark 2, down to Earth's atmosphere, and N-Gin Invades N-Sanity Island with a large swarm of minions, Crash, Reese, Coco and Crunch are separated, but are able to fight off waves after waves of the attacking droid minions until Crash eventually faces off against N-Gin himself in a bio mecha suit. After defeating N-Gin, Crash then goes to fight against Cortex, in the Mechanized Death Bandicoot, where he is successful in defeating Cortex once again, causing him to go into a full on temper tantrum, only for another space ship to arrive close to the Cortex Vortex, where a new race of aliens is then deployed on N-Sanity Island, causing Cortex to feel threatened and disgusted, he then returns to the Cortex Vortex in hopes to confront the so called man, through video chat only to discover it was a women. Cortex, despite his sudden surprise on a female taking over his role, was quickly amazed by her beauty and evilness, that instead of confronting her like he wanted instead couldn't even make up words and only speak incoherently, His thoughts are finally snapped back to normal, after the angry woman demands of who he is and why did he called her snap him back to reality, he introduced himself and is honored to have an amazing woman like herself in his present, then he ask for her name much to her annoyance which quickly changed when she was able to see something within Cortex, that could have been use for her. Knowing that he now has a man rooting for her, one whom is not as smart as she had interpreted, She decided to take advantage of the evil genius, much to Uka Uka's annoyance, from which he was easily able to see how disgusting he thought of love was. In an instant, she introduces herself as Empress Orelia Galactica, and in an act of false niceness agrees to work with Cortex, much to Uka Uka's annoyance. Knowing that Earth is once again in a bad situation, Aku Aku, quickly sends team Bandicoot in all directions where Galactica was said to have attempted to gather crystals that could be used to power her formidable walking fortress machine, known as the Galactic Menace of War. Reese and Crash are quickly able to gather the crystals on what appear to be at least 25 or less, while at the same time battling multiple bosses, such as N-Tropy, Dingodile, Kaola, and even Brio, in order to gain power over the crystals, a final showdown would then take place in the arctic zone, between Crash, Reese and the villains until it was declared by N-Gin that the crystals were not her target, but the gems were, and that Crash, Reese and the other villans, have been wasting their time on the crystals. However just before the villains could protest on what was actually happening a sudden giant humanoid whale then broke through the ice cliffs forcing everyone to scatter, as she chases Reese and Crash through an icy canyon. Crash is knocked off of bounce and is ontop of a bridge, as Reese escapes to the sea but is cornered by the whale on a large chunk of ice. A fight ensures, and Reese is able to defeat the whale. Unfortunately for the duo, after not the frightening encounter with the whale, along with discovering the horrible truth, that Crystals were no longer the main source of Power for the GMOW, empress galactica, ambushes the group, although Crash and Reese are able to get away, they come face to face with Empress Galactica in the Galactic Menace of War, and are later trapped, with no way out. Knowing she has them where she wants them, Empress Galactica kidnaps both Reese and crash, where she bring thems back on to her ship. While in the throne room, trapped with star cuffs fitted to their wrists, Galctica, thanks them for collecting the crystals for her anyway where she stated that they were only phase one in powering the machine, and even going as far as flirting with Reese behind cortex, declaring that he should play with a real women, not with little girls, which causes Reese, and even Crash to become disgusted, but is taken away, by guards before he could say anything or even protest, Reese and Crash are then thrown in a cell, where Coco Bandicoot, and Crunch Bandicoot are in pursuit, but the two are ambushed by Pinstrip, who declares he wishes to have the crystals and gems for himself, further shooting his rifle and knocking Crunch out of bounce. Coco is able to defeat Pinstrip, and rejoin Crunch where the two eventually reach Galactica's outpost. After beaming up into space, they venture into Galactica's space ship known as the Song of Darkness, in order to rescue both her brother and love interest, a fight ensures with Cortex on the ship, but during the fight, Cortex eventually finds out about the flirting of Reese and Galactica using him, and immediately cuts ties with the Galactica and escapes the Song of Darkness leaving behind team Bandicoot, however Coco and Crunch are successful in reaching Crash Bandicoot and Reese in their cell, where she defats Master Oxan in the process, and are able to free them with Gems that they captured while on their way up to them. After the rescue, the team move over in order to corner Empress Galactica, but end up getting blocked by Lor Mana, where another boss battle ensures. The group are able to beat down Lor Mana, and finally invade Galactica's throne room, only to find her not there. From out of nowhere the group are then ambushed by the evil empress whom by this time was able to power the Galactic Menace of War completely, where Coco and Crunch are knocked out of the coliseum and onto a nearby platform leaving behind only Crash and Reese left to fight the giant mech. In a final showdown with empress galactica in her battle drone, when she is eventually defeated, where she is last seen hanging from a ledge, she attempts to beg for cortex for help, but, with a sudden smirk at her from him, and a sudden snap of his fingers, N-Gine made her fall for towards her doom, believing cortex can do better than her. However, just as the credits end, a last cut scene is shown following the shattered remains of the Menace of War Mech, where the hatch to its cockpit appears to be open, where we see Empress Galactica sitting down in the pit while looking up high above the ledge where she fell from. "I will see you again Shark" Before laughing evilily as scene fades black ending the game completely. Development 'Gallery' Galactica.jpg| Trivia Category:Videos games planned for Universal Sentra Category:Non Profit Planned Video games Category:Planned Video Games